A Qrow's Past
by Muh. ToRa
Summary: As we already know, Qrow Branwen is a man who live a life of misery with his nieces as his only guiding light. But, what if something happened in his past that change his life drastically? Non-canon.


**So apparently this story just popped in my head when I was watching scythe fighting manual, so before it's gone I pour it as best as I can in this place.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own RWBY.**

**Story Start.**

Bandit, a word befitting those who pillaged other's hardwork; a word befitting those who sook in glee over one's misfortunes; a word befitting those who in any kind of manner worser than Grimm. Their targets can be anyone, from traveling folks to frontier towns. They exist in every kingdom, not caring if it was forest, desert, or tundra. But one tribe of bandit is known above the others... The Branwen Tribe.

If one were to talk about this particular tribe the comments spouting from their mouth will be ruthless and barbaric. While that is somewhat true the Branwens actually care for one another, but they have their own way, and their way of showing affection includes extreme violence.

Sadly every tribesmen share this trait, except for young Qrow. He was too good to be a bandit, even his parents were confused why a goodhearted child could be born in their family, if not for his talent in wielding the sword he would've been thrown years ago. As years went by the tribe gave young Qrow another test. Barely turned ten and already shoved into a raid with his sister. Of course he refused on the first time, and he got a beating for it. On the second he reluctantly participate, he feared for his safety after all.

"I do not know why you dislike killing so much, dear brother. These people are weaklings and in this world the weak dies and the strong survives. We are strong so it is our rights to take everything these weaklings have. This is a luxury for those who are strong; this is a luxury for us. So why don't you join me in this party as any siblings would, dear brother?"

That's where he disagreed with the Branwen's ideal. Every life has it's worth; every one in the tribe were treated like that, even he has a worth by being a gifted swordsman, and every one in the tribe started weak. So why those outside the tribe were considered weakling in their eyes while they themselves started just the same as those they called weaklings?

But alas, he cannot stop killing if he were to stay by his sister side. Despite her personality Qrow always loves her as a sibling and doesn't want to leave her side. So he endured, he endured the killings, even as doplets of tears obscured his vision he kept killings.

An innocent villager was struck down with his sword, "Forgive me..." Another one died by a stab to the heart, "I have no choice..." A begging man was impaled to the wall, "Forgive me..."

**-o0o-**

Young Qrow was on a killing spree, something that was approved by his tribesmen. His mind starting to get used to the feeling; he was borderline insane right now. So he walked, he walked towards the plaza where every one was gathered.

So focused in getting towards the plaza that he didn't realize what had transpired with the tribesmen of his group. One of them tripped and their face fell right unto a pile of burning woods, splinters alit with fire pierced their eyes and entering the brain, he died on the spot. The one with low Aura was buried under a stone wall, and the one who always mocked him choked on their snack and died on the spot.

This was Qrow's Semblance taking effect, but he didn't know that yet.

When he reached the gathering he wasn't greeted by the sight of his tribe in euphoria, instead he was greeted by his tribesmen...without head. All of their body strewn across the area with their head laying close by.

Young Qrow didn't feel sad, he somehow felt relief, happy, and fear. Someone had give them judgement and now that someone will aim for his head. He decided he would force his sister away from this place, away from the tribe if it was possible.

"Dear brother... What happened?"

As if ladyluck gave her blessing to him, his sister came right to him, "Raven! We have to leave-"

**'CRACK'** He whipped his head to the side and saw a pillar falling to him, in line with the pillar was a woman holding a scythe already mid swing to his head. His eyes widen and he managed to dodge by the smallest margin. The woman, in no form to move after the swing, was crushed by the pillar.

"Qrow!" Raven, in a rare show of compassion, ran to her brother and helped him stand. She even checked his body for wound.

"Don't worry dear sister. Come on we have to leave."

"Leave to where exactly... Brother?"

Young Qrow explained his intention. Predictably his sister fiercely objected, always staying loyal to the Branwen tribe. This argument continued for minutes and by that time span the woman has recovered. It was quite fortunate for her that her Aura was still full.

"Oi kids," she called the Branwen twins. Both of them supported looks of surprise seing her still standing. "Both of you are pure Branwen for sure, yet one of you seems to cling on the concept of peace more than the concept of violence. If you want you can follow me to a better road."

Qrow's expression visibly lighten up, he was about to say yes if not for his sister pointing her katana towards the woman, "Qrow, you said to me that you won't leave my side, was that just empty words, brother? I choose to stand by the Branwen, if you want to side with this woman then so be it."

He was torned, he desperately wanted to escape the life of a bandit yet he also wanted to be with his sister. At last the urge to stay with his sister won and he readied his blood soaked blade.

"So that is your decision. Very well I shall try granting you a painless death."

As if some kind of signal has been set off the woman and the Branwens charged forward.

The battle should be one-sided on the woman's favor, she was a huntress while the Branwens are rookies. Yet, they seemed to be fighting on equal ground; these Branwens were called prodigy after all.

A low slash from the scythe was parried by Qrow followed by a jumping slash from Raven which the woman dodge using her momentum. In the next instant Raven had to block a kick with her katana and then Qrow counter with a slash that connected to the woman's mid section and that was a mistake on his part. Qrow was inside her guard so she grabbed him by the head and slammed him to the ground before stomping him. She held her scythe high in preparation for Qrow's decapitation but was interrupted by a slash from Raven which she had to block and allowing Qrow to roll away from them.

Qrow's head was dizzy but he forced himself to get up and when his hazy vision caught both of them he saw Raven tripped. Time seemed to slow down as he was forced to watch the scythe descended upon his sister.

"RAAAAAVEEEENN!!!"

Yet his scream can do nothing to stop the impeding doom. Still in haze he ran forward; the scythe hacked his sister, it was definitely a fatal blow. When Raven was in reach he hugged her figure. He can feel her body growing cold by the second; the ominous presence of the woman nearby. He can do nothing but begged, "Please... have mercy..."

"...please... "

"Kid, you might want to look down."

He just complied... He had nothing to do other than that, and he wanted to see his sister face again. He looked down...and he screamed in terror and sorrow.

Raven face was frozen in a state of horror, but that's not the source of his terror. Raven was cleanly cut by the mid section; her innards were bare to world to see. Young Qrow ceased his screaming and sobbed over his sister dead body.

Gently he closed her eyes.

Gently he gathered her body.

Gently he scooped her in his arms.

"Miss Reaper... can I still walk the good road you spoke before?"

"Follow me."

From that point onward the life of Qrow Branwen changed drastically.

**-o0o-**

"Spare clothes?"

"Check."

"Saying goodbye to your father?"

"Check."

"Crescent Rose?"

Ruby Rose merely deploid her baby, "Don't worry, mom. I've grown from a little girl to a woman yearning for adventures!"

Qrow Branwen chuckled behind his wife.

Summer Rose sigh at her husband and her daughter antics, "I know, but it's justified for a mother to be worried for their daughter."

With that settled Ruby Rose gave both her parents a hug before she boarded the bullhead to Beacon, the start of her journey is only beginning after all.

"She reminds me of your younger days, o fearless leader."

"Must I remind you that you wore a skirt on the first day of school?"

"...By the way do you think she would get along with Yang?"

"Since Taiyang is the father I think yes."

"But Glynda frickin Goodwitch is the mother. But I think it's still a yes since we've seen Yang before."

"Yeah... Kinda weird seing a mini Glynda that could be set off by insulting her hair. Anyway let's go home. We still have to prepare for tonight mission."

"Alright alright, my angel."

Summer blushed a bit before smacking him on the head. Somehow she was vulnerable to his flirting if it was in public.

_"Thank you very much, sensei. If we didn't encounter each other that day I don't think my life can be this beautiful." _

And so the life of Qrow Branwen continues...

**A.N.**

**May the rest of your day be ****blessed.**


End file.
